A known liquid ejection apparatus includes a liquid ejection head configured to eject liquid, such as ink, to a recording medium. The liquid ejection head includes a manifold for storing liquid therein, and ejection channels to which liquid is supplied from the manifold. Each ejection channel includes a pressure chamber and a nozzle. Upon application of pressure to liquid in the pressure chamber, liquid is ejected from the nozzle.
The ejection channels are arranged in an array. A dummy channel is provided next to an ejection channel at an end of the array. This allows the ejection channels in the middle of the array and the ejection channel at the end of the array to have a similar surrounding structure to each other, and thus makes the ejection characteristics uniform among the ejection channels.